


Finally, a home at last

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Pack Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Lena finally has a pack after all these years





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Microficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560400) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns). 



> I've been having a little writers block, so I wrote this

As Lena looks up to the sky above she can't help the swell of emotion that overcomes her. The sky is a deep obsidian scattered with brilliant white stars. Before her the moon looms full and bright as the clouds wisp across the forest. She feels the change overtaking her even now. It has been over a decade since she has run as part of a pack, but no more. 

 

She feels the silent tear roll down her cheek as her bones shift and quake. She falls to the ground stubbornly stifling a cry of pain as her body takes on its new form. Soon she stands there a panther with verdant eyes and onyx fur. She sniffs the air and looks behind her. Through the open patio doors strolls Kara, her mate, a brilliant white and gold tigress. Kara strides over to rub her cheek along Lena's before nudging her toward the stairs that lead from their patio to the clearing and woods below. 

She slowly begins walking down the stairs until she comes to the clearing Kara at her side. As she looks out she sees an ebony wolf seated beside a grey wolf, Alex and Maggie. Beside them stands a stag with a owl perched on an antler, J'onn and Winn. She can't help the tears that well up in her eyes at the pack before her, her pack. From beside her Kara purrs before kissing the side of her face. Lena lets out a purr of her own before leaping forward. In moments they're off, leaping and running through the brush as Winn soars overhead. 

And for the first time in years Lena feels at home.


	2. Kara meets Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years pass but the attraction remains the same

The first time Lena had met Kara had been when she was 15 and travelling through the Midwest. Even then there was only one known tiger shifter, and this was not he. Instead Lena had been running freely through the fields of Kansas when she had caught sight of the brilliant white tigress. Even then Lena had been enthralled, something had called to her, something primal, unfortunately she had been forced to leave as her brother Lex had come after her, his Hyena form appearing and disappearing with ease in the grassy fields.

 

The next time Lena saw Kara was over a decade later. She had moved to National City over a year ago and in the months since the move she had been fighting tooth and nail to keep everything running. She had not had time to see to even the most basic needs of her most primal side and it showed. In the end it took her assistant Jess booking her time off under the guise of 'a conference' for Lena to leave her work behind. 

 

For a whole week she was shuttled off to the outskirts of National City to one of the many forest properties she owned, and for the first time in months she was able to let loose. She let her primal side explode forth and as soon as she was inside the house she had taken the form of her jaguar making her way into the house curling up to sleep on the couch in the morning sun beside the warm fire. That was the night that she finally re-encountered the white tigress.

 

She had awoken that evening with an urge in her bones, an urge like no other. It called to her a siren's song that spun its web and pulled her outside. Before she knew it she was in the woods running and free. She spends hours running and exploring until she comes to a clearing by a waterfall. Entering the clearing she is stunned to see a white tigress laid out on the grey stones and she can't help but creep forward. Before she knows it she is at the edge of the pool that fills the clearing and the tigress brings her head up to look upon Lena.

 

She freezes caught in the eyes of the tigress. Blue as the most brilliant of sapphires she finds herself lost in the eyes until the tigress inclines her head in the silent invitation for Lena to join her. Lena doesn't even notice at first as she makes her way over to the tigress and in perhaps her most forward moment she purrs as she licks the top of the tigresses head. She immediately pulls back ashamed at such a breach of propriety planning her escape already. That is until the tigress does something she never could have anticipated, she licks Lena's cheek nuzzling as she purrs softly. 

Lena turns amazed at the tigress beside her and she doesn't know what it is, be it fate or chance but something has lead her to this moment and so she lets her body crack and shift until she sits naked where once the tigress had laid. It takes the tigress only moments to make up her own mind and she shifts before Lena into the most breathtaking woman Lena had ever laid eyes on.

Blushing heavily Lena offers a soft smile as she says "hi, I'm Lena"

The blonde gives a smile that lights up Lena's world as she says "hi Lena, I'm Kara. I've been waiting to meet you for a long time"


	3. Did someone say soulmates?

Kara had always found it hard to be on Earth, everything she saw was different to what she knew. From the very moment, she had been pulled out of the pod it had been a struggle. That struggle only increased as she hit puberty, in addition to the rolling waves of hormones she also found herself showing a decidedly human condition, she began to shift. 

This wasn’t any great surprise, no Kal had warned her this would happen, there was just something about the Earth that caused humanoids to shift. The first time it happened Kara was terrified, they had no shifters on Krypton, their science long since removed that from their gene pool. And yet here she stands looking down at decidedly pawlike hands covered in a white fur. 

That first time it happened, she managed to wreck three-quarters of the Danvers` house in her panic before Alex and Jerimiah managed to calm her down. Slowly but surely she began to accept the truth of the way she was and even to let a slice of her primal side emerge from the ironclad control she normally held over every other aspect of her life.

 

To this day she still doesn’t know why, but when she was 14, she decided to take her shifted form for a run in the fields outside and through the countryside. That was the day she caught sight of her, a pair of green eyes and an onyx black coat. Kara had never felt so drawn to another as she did to this particular shifter and even now she can hear Alex`s warnings, but right now she doesn't care. She is just about to make her way over when a Hyena shifter emerges from the brush halting her in her tracks. Moments later it is too late as the point upon which her world had fallen to focus on turns and disappears. Kara can barely help the small wail that leaves her as she watches the Jaguar leave.

 

For weeks Kara struggles and Alex and Jerimiah prod and push until they get the truth out of her. When they do, Kara learns why they had been pushing so hard. It turns out that one of the things that Kal had neglected to mention about this planet and the shifters was a small point about romance. Obviously, he expected Kara would learn It on her own, but everyone always assumed she knew and as such Kara was left in the dark. 

As it turns out the legend of the shifter is that of a combination of two souls in the one body, one the being and the other the primal. It was said that in the beginning the gods split the souls into two and placed one-half of each into a body. This was done because they saw people as too strong and sought to weaken them by causing them to enter an eternal search for their other half, but it backfired. Instead of becoming weakened by the split of their souls the humans embraced the other half of their souls, and so the shifter was born. Working with the other half of themselves the being could find the missing piece of themselves through the pull of the primal and so was birthed the first pack. 

 

It was incredibly rare for a person's other half to be a different shift than them, hence why both Eliza and Jeremiah both shifted into wolves. It was said that when joined those of separate shift would become more powerful than any others. And Kara, Kara had inadvertently met her soulmate in the Jaguar shifter. 

 

For ten years Kara went about her days as best she could, always hoping that one day she would meet her soulmate once more. She spent her days working and her evenings staring longingly at the stars as she soars overhead the massive cities beneath her, always looking, always searching. Until one day, 12 years later she finally caught sight of what she had dreamt of all these years. The shifter was here, in National City no less, and the thought of her being so close made Kara`s heart soar. At once she wanted to swoop down and take the woman into her arms to hold her tight and never let go. But that wasn’t the way things worked here.

 

Instead, she forced herself to head into the woods. She shifted and ran through the woods leaving a trail for her soulmate to follow until she finally came to rest at the bottom of a waterfall, the mist filling the air with it gently caress. Slowly moving until she was laid amongst the rocks, Kara settled down to wait letting the mists of the falls and the gentle rush of the water lull her to sleep as she waits.

 

Hours later she feels a presence, it tugs at the edge of her mind calling to her, and she wants to jump up, to run to her mate that they might begin the dance of courtship immediately. Instead, she forces herself to remain still as she brings her eyes to lock on the Jaguar that stands before her. The green of her eyes freezes Kara in an instant and before she knows it, she inclines her head in a silent invitation. The Jaguar makes her way over and gently licks Kara`s head and Kara freezes. She immediately sees the warring emotions on her mate`s face and does the one thing she can think of, she has waited a decade for this moment she will not let it pass without a fight. She licks her cheek and nuzzles into her as she purrs softly. She sees the shift in her mate, reads her amazement and waits, the ball is in her court now. 

She watches as the body of her mate shifts and breaks until finally she is left looking at the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, alabaster skin and green eyes with raven hair, Kara is stunned by her beauty, and it takes her a moment before she begins to make her own shift.

Then Kara hears the voice of her angel as she says in a soft timbre "Hi, I'm Lena."

Kara can't help the smile that takes over her face as she looks at her mate a soft look in her eyes as she says "Hi Lena, I'm Kara. I've been waiting to meet you for a long time."


End file.
